


When Self Awareness Stops Smut.

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Almost smut, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: yes i do know i write safleen too much but i just love them okayI wanted to write this because i thought it was funny





	When Self Awareness Stops Smut.

**THIS GETS SMUTTY!!! Kinda.**

Colleen and Safiya were in Safiya's room, making out heavily.

_I know, we're dropping into this so hard you'd think it was Fortnite._

_...._

_I apologize._

Colleen and Safiya were making out, Colleen's arms pinned above her head and Safiya sucking dark marks onto Colleen's collarbone.

Safiya moved to unbutton Colleen's pants when...

"Wait!"

Safiya jerked back, and gazed and Colleen curiously.

"Yes?"

Colleen gestured vaguely. "The Readers!"

"What about them?"

"We're about to fuck!"

"The Author will but a mature rating on it, warn people in the tags, and the notes, and before we get into the story. They'll say something like "This gets smutty!!! Kinda. And it's not like the smut will be bad."

_That was oddly specific._

"Yeah but...."

Safiya moved to sit next to her girlfriend, her expression softening.

"You don't want to go there in front of prying eyes?"

"Yeah... i'm sorry Saf."

Safiya quickly pressed a kiss to Colleen's head. "No, baby, it's Ok! i'm sure Manny and Mat will provide readers with all the smut they need!

" Colleen nodded, and let Safiya wrap her arms around her before she sighed. "

Guess this won't be smut after all." "Guess not.''

......

"I love you, Safiya"

"Love you too Colleen."

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry that this exists


End file.
